


Scale Wages

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has wealth, power, armor, and he can fly. Oh, and he's very sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scale Wages

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Ton'i yawned, and combed his beard sleepily before scratching his chest. His nails made an unpleasant sound as they passed over the pearl of omnipotence lodged in the hollow carved at the base of his throat. He had been awake for a long time, reading and considering ways to use his new found power. He already had sufficient wealth, as many lovers as he desired, the most beautiful armor in the world, and he could fly. He wasn't sure there really was anything more he wished. Perhaps the answer would come to him in a dream. He finished his saki and curled up to rest on his couch.

There was an unpleasant buzzing noise. Ton'i woke, but lay unmoving, his eyes open and gleaming in the dim light. Hands fumbled at his chest, an unpleasant voice gloated and bragged. Ton'i blinked slowly, trying to comprehend the enormity of the betrayal. His mouth dropped open.

"Breathe, Ton'i, breathe," the man gloated.

Ton'i blinked again. Then he grinned and breathed out flames. Obi shrieked once and crisped black. Ton'i coughed, waving the smoke away from his face with one long-clawed foot. "I'm going to complain to the hiring hall," he muttered before he picked up the carcass in his mouth and carried it to the cave entrance where he flung it over the edge for the vultures. "Ptui." He sat down on his haunches and picked bits of charbroiled Obi from between his teeth. "He never even polished my scales properly." Ton'i spread his wings and took off, looking for some greens to chew to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. Maybe he'd go visit his friend, St'eve, the Phoenix. St'eve's golden plumage was very attractive, and looked particularly nice cuddled up next to Ton'i's shining black scales.

 

'Tis the black dragon breathing pearls looming out of the darkness- Tu Fu, A.D. 712-770.

**Author's Note:**

> 2012 is the Year of the Black Dragon. The Year of the Dragon comes every 12 years, but the Black Dragon only arrives every 60 years. 'Dragon people', or those born in the Year of the Dragon, are considered outgoing and active, love nature, traveling and have silver tongue. Full of vitality and vigor, they tend to advance constantly. On the flipside they are also considered egocentric, capricious and reckless. As assertive individuals they are perfectionists with high standards. They do not look back once they set a goal and do not tell lies because of their righteous nature. Their straightforward, outspoken characteristics are both merits and demerits, but the people born under the Dragon sign sparkle and they illuminate all the people in their midst.


End file.
